JP-A-2008-38808 describes an evaporated fuel purge device that is mounted to an engine having a turbocharger. When the turbocharger is not operating, inside of an intake manifold has a negative pressure because air is drawn by a piston. Fuel evaporated in a fuel tank is adsorbed by a canister, and the fuel in the canister is drawn into the intake manifold when a main purge control valve is opened.
When the turbocharger is operating, inside of the intake manifold has a positive pressure. Compressed air is accumulated in an accumulation tank at a downstream of the turbocharger, and is sent to an ejector from the accumulation tank. The evaporated fuel is drawn by the ejector using the compressed air, and is supplied to the intake manifold.
Furthermore, a sub purge control valve is opened by the supercharge pressure when inside of the intake manifold has the positive pressure and when the compressed air is not sufficiently stored in the accumulation tank. At this time, the fuel evaporated in the fuel tank is drawn to the upstream of the turbocharger.
Thus, the evaporated fuel purge device can supply the evaporated fuel into the intake manifold or the upstream of the turbocharger, when inside of the intake manifold comes to have the positive pressure in accordance with the operation of the turbocharger.
However, the main purge control valve and the ejector are intricately connected by various piping. The number of components used for producing the evaporated fuel purge device is increased, so it becomes difficult to mount the evaporated fuel purge device to a vehicle.